My Darkness
by I'amaBUBBLEofSilence
Summary: Its a crossover between A Chilled Called It and Twilight.Edward is abused horribly but meets some friends who want to help him.Including our lovely Bella.
1. Darkness

I sit in darkness as I await what I know will come. Hope is only a word that I can never see or feel. I've forever lost hope in all humanity, but even then I wanted, needed and strived just to be loved. I knew it wasn't a possibility you never let me forget that. But I still love you, you and all those week people who watch me in this darkness. I can hear you, you're coming down the stairs and even after all this time I stiffen. I take in a raged breath and shakily blow it out. And I say one last prier with the last bit of hope I have in me.

_To anyone who can hear, God, angels, strangers, the wind. I leave you with my final plea hoping to be heard in some way. I pray for freedom, for comfort, and the opportunity to be loved. This hell isn't worth living for and I can't find the strength to keep fighting. Please can anyone hear me?_

I wait as I hear her foot steps getting closer. No reply, not even a shift in the wind. And now I know that my hope and strength and will to live has just evaporated. But I know even with that this hell is far from over.


	2. Edward Masen

DARKNESS- Edward Masen 'It'

The world is never as it seems. Behind closed doors things happen that people choose to ignore, so they remain unseen. I am one of those things. I'm a 17 year old boy who lives in fear of every passing moment, wondering if the next will be the end, sometimes hoping it is. Over the year's I've learned that you don't really ever have a choice, things are chosen for you. It's all in fates hands.

Imagine a typical Leave it to Beaver home, where everything is always perfect and happy. A place full of laughs, sunshine's and rainbows. Until one day things start changing, mommy's always got a drink in her hand and daddy's ignoring you. Then mommy doesn't even bother to dress up anymore or put on a fake smile, and she and daddy start yelling at each other. One day mommy hits you and throws you against the wall while daddy watches and says nothing. Mommy starts hitting you when you're a bad boy and you don't understand, now daddy's drinking and never home. Mother puts you in the basement to separate you from her children because you're a bad influence on them and don't deserve to play like the other boys. Mother starts her games, slowly at first with threats and mind games, but then more painful as time passes. Father starts yelling at you "It's all your fault, why can't you just be a good boy?" An then one day you don't have anything anymore, at Christmas time you sit outside as the family has their dinner, on your birthday mother makes you sit alone in a corner all day "You never should have been born your nothing just an 'It'", is what mother tells you over and over. So now you don't have a name anymore, your identity is just stripped from you, because mother decides you're an 'It' you're just 'the boy' you mean nothing.

That's when you learn that your life's a game, and that mother is the deciding influence. It's a never ending game "The Most Dangerous Game" in its truest form. The teachers are asking questions now, but mothers taught you well "I fell" "My brother pushed me". As you get older mother's games become more complex and you've got to be one step ahead of her at all times. Fathers gone now and at 12 you think daddy will come back and save you, but he doesn't. For years you hoped mommy would just come out of her room all dressed up and with a smile on her face telling you how sorry she is, but at 15 you've completely lost all hope that mommy will ever come back. Mother's games have gotten worse, but you've gotten smarter, you know everything that needs to be done to survive, but mother seems to know this and it suddenly becomes even more of a daily struggle to live everyday. Mothers got you isolated from even your own family, your not to speak to 'her children anymore' your not even allowed look at 'her boys' and they hate you, they tattle on you for things you haven't done and they sometimes like to watch and laugh when mother yells at you. You have no friends you're the weird kid in school, you've got rags as cloths and you can't even form a whole sentence without stuttering. Mother knows exactly what she's doing; she's even isolated herself from her own family. Mother doesn't want anyone to tell her how to raise her children.

Now at 17 you're waiting for so many things, death, life, happiness, daddy, God, angels. Although you know better than to hope for things like that. Mothers warned you that even when your 18 your never leaving. That you're not good enough to go out in the real world, and that she's doing society a favor by keeping a menace like you out of the streets. That you're an 'It' and you don't deserve a life. So you wonder what life will be when you no longer have anything but mother and her games. School will no longer be a scape goat from her. You hope and pray it ends but you know better, mother always gets what she wants.

I am Edward Masen and this is my life.

**Sorry it took so long but from now on the chapters will be more regular and a lot longer. Thanks for your patience and support. Hope you like it.**

**-Iamabubbleofsilence**


End file.
